NAPLULI MI W TWARZ - Zapytaj Beczkę 112
Opis odcinka Krzysztof pomaga internetom. Jednogłośna Opinia Sekstyliard internautów zobaczył poprzedni odcinek i wy... NAPLULI MI W TWARZ! Pytania *Krzysiu, czy ciebie też dodano do grupy na Facebooku pt. „Doładowania z Unii"? - Mikołaj Flis *poczatek chujowy, na srodek nie zwracam uwage, a jak juz fajnie jest to sie konczy odcinek , daj koniec na poczatek. prosze - Smutny człowiek *Od wielu dni nurtuje mnie jedno pytanie. Jaki jest sens dyskusji w Internecie? ! Przecież wiadomo, że żadna ze stron nie zmieni swoich poglądów pod wpływem jednego czy dwóch komentarzy. Chodzi o to, żeby sie nawzajem zmieszać z błotem i gównem, powyzywac. Ja nie wdaje się w dyskusję swiatopogladowe na zywo, a co dopiero w komentarzach pod jakimis postami. Dlaczego w Polsce nie szanujemy tego, ze ktos moze miec inne poglady niz nasze? - Katarzyna Kudłacik *O mamo, ale mnie wkurwiłeś Krzysiu. W 104 odcinku wyśmiałeś osoby, które mimo tego, że filmik ma same łapki w górę komentują go, że "to już nie to co kiedyś". Kurwa, przecież nie ma konieczności zgadzania się z masą - opinie członków jebanego ISIS o ich organizacji też będą tylko pozytywne co nie oznacza, że ich działania są dobre. Dobrze wiesz, że duża część widzów popularnych youtuberów zrobiłaby im laskę bez mrugnięcia okiem gdyby ich o to poprosili. Tylko nie wyskocz z czymś w rodzaju: "nie podoba Ci się - nie oglądaj i nie oceniaj" bo go argument idioty. Bez urazy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Yokrev B *Krzysztofie muszę ci przyznać, że jesteś bardzo przystojny jak na vlogera. ;) - Dziwny pan z wonsem *Krzysiu czemu nikt nie śmieje się już z kawałów o Wąchocku. - Maciej pmi *Przeglądam ja te youtuby i inne internety, i niemoc mnie ogarnia straszliwa, bo widzę filmiki typu "epicka śmierć w minecrafcie" albo "epicki śmiech kumpla po jednym piwie"... Co to za moda opisywania i komentowania wszystkiego słowem "epickie"? (Gimbus wie w ogóle co to znaczy?:) niedługo będziemy się raczyć filmami pt. "Epickie walenie konia" i "Epickie - kot nasrał mi na wycieraczkę"... - Yoj Yoj *PCzemu mój Adblock nie działa na "chamską reklame"? - NaLa Brazkiewicz *Gonciu! Momentami jesteś strasznym bucem! - Daniel Cyngiel *Wejdź z ukrytą kamerą do japońskiego seks shop'u, weź najobrzydliwszą sadomaso zabawkę która będzie pokazywała, że jesteś psycholem a przy kasie mrugnij do kasjera/kasjerki. Powodzenia. - errorek44 *Krzysiu kiedy 100 odcinek?! Wypowiedz się na temat płatnych subskrybcji. - Adrian Miśkiewicz *Nie rozumiem dlaczego filmik znajduje się w kategorii "śmieszne" przecież tu nie ma nic śmiesznego.. Krzysiu wytłumacz - Cathy Blackandyellow *A co jeżeli "suspension of disbelief" działa w ten sposób, że Gonciu w rzeczywistości jest mizoginistycznym rasistą gardzącym homoseksualistami, a to co widzimy to tylko sceniczne emploi? - Grzegorz B *Fraszki: hopsa hopsa incognito Krzysztof Gonciarz śmierdzi cipą - Daniel Daneil *ich like du channel, and und ich waching zapytaj beczkę but ich kann zwei beczki :v - Jackie *Krzysztofie jak brzmi twój nick w grach. - Taidenn *No przepraszam bardzo ale na dobrej strzelnicy nie płaci się za czas tylko za amunicję - Stania *P Jako, że jesteś z Krakowa, to w jaki sposób Ty, Krzysiu, zapatrujesz się na ludzi, którzy przyjeżdżają do Krakowa pracować/studiować ze swoich małych miast, wsi, itp.? Intelektualny ściek w komentarzach na niektórych portalach w mojej opinii jest co najmniej krzywdzący dla przyjezdnych. - retyu5 *GONKERS ! - Dziobak xD *Chcemy Dolary. Naprawdę. - Piano Games *Kurwa to jest merytoryczny kanał ! - Zeusek Fraszka Beczki * hopsa hopsa incognito Krzysztof Gonciarz śmierdzi cipą - Daniel Daneil Podkład muzyczny *Otis McDonald - Fingers (intro) *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *JR Tundra - Bar Crawl *Silent Partner - Game Show (Chamska reklama) *Viz-People - Crush Rush (przy dissie na osoby z włączonym AdBlockiem oraz przy "do zobaczenia wkrótce") *György Ligeti, The Bavarian Radio Orchestra, Francis Travis - Requiem for Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, 2 Mixed Choirs and Orchestra (2001: A Space Odyssey OST) *John Deley and the 41 Players - Dewey, Cheedham, and Howe *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Piano Sonata No 11 in A major, K. 331, Mov. 3 (Fraszka Beczki) *Dizzee Rascal & Armand van Helden - Bonkers (Gonkers) Ciekawostki *Cebulak po raz pierwszy od powrotu Krzysztofa po zastępstwach użył swojego starego i najsłynniejszego zwrotu. Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem